Hunting is a popular sport in many areas of the country. When hunting, however, the prey is not always instantly killed when shot and the hunter must track the wounded animal to either finish the task or to recover the kill. As it flees, the wounded animal typically leaves behind a trail of blood on the ground and vegetation. It is by following this trail of blood that the hunter generally tracks the wounded game.
Blood, however, is very difficult to see on the ground and/or on vegetation, particularly for the hunter who may be red-green colorblind, a condition known to affect approximately 5-8% of men and about 0.5% of women. Ninety-nine percent of colorblind people fall in the groups known as “red weak” or “green weak,” which means that they have particular difficulty detecting red or reddish-brown blood stains deposited on brown woodland ground and/or on green vegetation.